


Indubitably

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Indubitably

**Indubitably**

It definitely wasn't when their hands first touched; a gentle brush of fingertips.

It certainly wasn't when they first kissed, although that was wonderful.

It seemingly wasn't when they first found themselves half-dressed and frotting up against the wall of Harry's office at the Ministry. 

It wasn't even the first time Harry was breached, the slick hardness of his lover bringing both pain and pleasure.

No, it was doubtless when Severus nailed his prostate over and over again that Harry finally admitted what everyone else already knew.

"I think I'm gay." He smiled shyly.

One eyebrow raised, Severus replied, "Indubitably."


End file.
